dragon_storyfandomcom-20200223-history
Scary Starlight Dragon Tales Event
Previous Event - - Next Event The was the fifty-ninth limited time Dragon Tales event released in Dragon Story. Tasks: ---- Select your level: Scary StarlightDragonTales1.png Scary StarlightDragonTales2.png Story: 'Dragon Tales: Scary Starlight' *An eerie glow fell about the Haunted Henge as Hallowinds were blowing through the Scary Starlit night. What manner of trouble would be brewed on such a strange and foreboding eve? No dragon could tell for certain. *The evening was cold and a thick mist had fallen upon the Island, but the curiosities would not come from the Island itself this time. Anyone who looked at the skies that night would have noticed the Scary Starlight, and three magical spheres falling from the heavens! *With a loud crash a yellow ball of light drove deep into the earth of the Island! Out of it came a timid little dragon - a Haunted Gemini Dragon! He was afraid and alone, with nothing but his cosmic teddy to comfort him. He had never been so far away from his friends and had no idea what to do on this strange new land! *The Haunted Gemini Dragon looked around through the dust and wreckage from his derelict star. "Which way do I go to find my friends?" he pondered in a quick and frightful panic! Shadows loomed heavily from the trees and it was getting darker as the lights from the star were dimming. Only then did he see something to guide his way! *Directly to his east was a Cosmic Cairn! The Haunted Gemini Dragon had not expected to find one on this new land for they were known to lead the way for cosmic dragons before. But he did not have time to question the sign! He grabbed his trusty teddy and followed the blinking lights of the Cosmic Cairn, deeper into the woods! *He had walked for miles before he found his first clue! A smell! A wonderful smell that reminded him of his haunted home in the stars! He ran towards it and found a bubbling Cosmic Cauldron with another surprise waiting for him behind it! *From behind the Cosmic Cauldron came a friendly face - one that relieved him of his worst fears. It was the Haunted Capricorn Dragon who had traveled the stars with him! "Oh well that's a relief!" shouted the Haunted Capricorn Dragon. "I was afraid I might have to have this delicious soup all on my own!" he shouted as he offered a bowl to the Haunted Gemini and a little tiny bowl for his teddy companion as well. *The two conversed and agreed that they must find their final companion. After all, there was Scary Starlight this night and it would not do well for any haunted dragons to be left alone on such a terrifying eve! They finished up their hearty meals and set off north towards some sounds that they thought might be from the Haunted Libra Dragon! *A muffled sound came from deep within the brush of the darkest part of the Island! They only knew this was the right spot as the lights from the haunted libra star were still dimming from the crash. Then they heard some muffled shouts from a Cosmic Web! A cosmic spider must have stowed away with the Haunted Libra and the web must have broke her fall! They ran over and freed the Haunted Libra Dragon from the webs and all three embraced in a starlight hug! *"What should we do here?" asked the Haunted Gemini Dragon, who had slowly grown to be braver and confident from this journey. "Well, why don't we make our home here? There are worse places to have landed!" shouted the Haunted Capricorn Dragon. And the three set off to make a new life together as a haunted family on the Island. Notes *The was available at level 17. *The began on October 11, 2019 and ended on October 22, 2019. * Category:Gameplay Category:Dragon Tales Event